loseyoursoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Script 'Main Plot' (Kensi is sitting in the backseat of a car, while Bianca is sitting in the passenger seat with Lindsay driving) Lindsay Anderson: I know you two aren't excited to be moving to a new a town, but it'll be good for you to start fresh. Bianca Anderson: Just because we're starting over doesn't mean we can just forget the past. Lindsay: I know. I know it isn't easy. I know how you're feeling right now. Bianca: And how would could you possibly know how I feel? Kensi Anderson: Bee, give her a break. Lindsay: Your father was my brother. I miss him too. Bianca: I'm sorry. None of this has been easy for me. Kensi: It hasn't been easy for me either. Or any of us. Bianca: Funny, you never show it. Kensi: Why are you being like this? Lindsay: Kensi, just let it go. She's just coping. Kensi: That doesn't mean she can treat us all this way. Bianca: I'm sitting right here. Lindsay: The house isn't that far away. Let's all just calm down ithe rest of the way there. Bianca: (sighs) Main Plot: One Month Ago (Melinda and Tony Anderson are sitting in their car at night, their car broken down) Melinda: Where is the tow truck? Tony: They said that they'd be here as soon as possible. Melinda: Really, and when would that be? Tony: Just be patient. Melinda: Maybe you should go find some place to get help. Tony: We're in the middle of nowhere, Melinda! There's not a building in sight for miles. Melinda: (frustrated) Please, Tony! Face it, the tow truck isn't coming. It probably got lost somewhere so just go get help! Tony: Okay, fine. Call me if you need anything. (opens the car door and walks out) (Melinda lays her head back on the seat and closes her eyes. A few moments alter, there is a knock on her window. There is a pitch black figure standing outside) Melinda: (opens her eyes and looks out the window) Tony? (rolls down the window) (After the window is rolled down all the way, a hand shoots through and grabs Melinda's neck and she starts screaming as her body is pulled through the window and into the woods) Tony: (hears screaming) Melinda!? (he turns around and runs back to the car to find it empy) Melinda? (A figure comes up behind Tony and grabs him and drags him into the woods) 'Main Plot' their new house Kensi: Hey, Lindsay, can I ask you something? Lindsay: Sure, what's up? Kensi: Why did we choose to move here to Clearvale? What's so special about this town? Lindsay: (thinks for a moment) Uh, well, since the town's so small, I figured it would be a good place to start over. You know, with not many people living here, it would be easier for you and Bianca because not many people would know about your parents. Kensi: What really happened to them? Lindsay: What do you mean? Kensi: Everyone said that Mom and Dad just disappeared. But I know it's more than that. I want to know what really happened to them. Lindsay: I'm sorry, Kensi, but it's not likely we'll ever find out. Kensi: (nods) I guess you're right. Lindsay: Here, to take your mind off of it, why don't you go out and explore the town. It's pretty small and there's a great local restaurant where lots of teenagers hang out. Maybe you'll make some new friends. Kensi: Okay, sounds good. Lindsay: Make sure you're back soon. Dinner's in an hour and a half. Kensi: Will do. (starts walking off) 'Sub Plot' the woods (Ali is jogging through the woods and she comes across an old abondoned house. She stops for a break and walks towards the house) Ali Holloway: What happened to this place? (Ali starts to hear crunches in the leaves like someone is walking behind her. She turns her head around and no one is there, but there a still leaves crunching) Ali: (turns around completely) Who's there? (turns around again to find Derek Hale standing a few feet away from her. She jumps, startled by him) Ali: You scared me. Derek Hale: I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I'm Derek. Ali: Ali. Derek: So, what brings you to this part in the woods? (he walks closer to her) Ali: I was just going for a jog when I stumbled across this place. Derek: You've never been here before? Ali: No. Derek: This house has been the talk of the town for over fifty years. Ali: What do you know about it? Derek: It burned down in 1965. The whole family died. It isn't safe here, you know that? Ali: What do you mean? Derek: Why don't we go to The Grill and talk about it there? Ali: My mom always told me not to go anywhere with strangers. Derek: Didn't she also tell you never to talk to strangers? Ali: Yes. Derek: Well clearly you've already broken that rule. Ali: (smirks) Alright, fine. Lead the way. Derek: (smirks and starts walking) Main Plot Grill Kensi: (walks inside the restaurant and looks around) (Over at a table, Valerie, Brooke, Kyle, and Matt, are sitting together and talking) Kensi: (walks around the restaurant and goes over to the pool area. She looks around some more) (Valerie looks over to see Kensi looking around) Valerie Lovelace: Hey, new girl! Kensi: (turns around) Me? Valerie: Yes, you. Come over here. Kensi: (walks over to their table) How did you know I was new here? Valerie: Because we've never seen you here before. Brooke Porter: And the way we saw you looking around like a lost puppy. (laughs) Matthew Knight: Please, take a seat. (smiles at Kensi) Kensi: Thanks. (sits down in a chair) Valerie: I'm Valerie Lovelace, nice to meet you. What's your name? Kensi: I'm Kensi. Valerie: Go ahead guys, introduce yourselves. Brooke: I'm Brooke. Kyle Hale: Kyle. Matt: And I'm Matt. (takes Kensi's hand and kisses it) Kensi: (smiles slightly at him) Sub Plot (Ali and Derek walk into The Grill and they go to sit down at a table) Ali: So, you were going to tell me about that old house. Derek: If I tell you, you won't believe me. Ali: What's not to believe? Derek: It's a little crazy. Ali: Fine then, don't tell me if you think I can't take it. Derek: I'll tell you. Ali: (smirks) Now we're talking? Derek: Just not right now. I mean, we just met and you'd probably think I'm some crazy stranger making up things. Ali: Then maybe we should get to know each other. Derek: I'm up for that. Ali: Great. I'll see you around. (gets up from her chair and leaves) Main Plot at the table with everyone else Category:Episodes